Muppet Central Wiki:Help Page
Hello, and welcome to the Muppet Central Wiki! If you are also a member at Muppet Central Forum, please put your member name on your Wikia profile. This is just a general help section for those who are new to editing wikis. Do not be afraid to make a mistake. Someone else will fix it. Feel free to contact any admin if you have any questions or need help. Pages Adding a Page On any page of the wiki, click the button labeled "Contribute" located in the upper right corner of the page. A popup will appear. Enter the desired name in the box and click "Add a Page" in the lower right of that popup. You will be presented with an edit box. Type whatever you wish to add in the box. On the right, you can enter a category to add the page to. You can also leave the page blank and come back to edit it later. Regardless, to finalize the creation of the page, click the blue "Publish" button on the right. type=create placeholder=page name here width=25 break=no Editing a Page Go to the page you wish to edit and click on the blue "Edit button" located just above the article. On the edit page, you will notice two tabs labeled "Source" and "Visual." Certain templates will require you to switch to "Source" view to edit. Click on "Publish" to finish editing. Please note that if your browser has spell check enabled, you will need to switch to "Source" view to see misspelled words underlined. If you want to make test edits, go to the sandbox. Adding Links To add a link, type what you want the text of the link to be, highlight it, then click the button that looks like a chain (3rd one over on the editing bar). This will bring up a window. If the page is located on the wiki, start typing the EXACT name of the page and it should present you with an option to fill it in. If it is a link to outside the wiki, copy the url and paste it using CTRL + V into the first box. Otherwise, paste as normal but make sure you check the circle that says "to an external link" Member Pages You can add a member page one of two ways. You can entere your MC username in the box located on the main page of the wiki or you can follow the instructions on how to add a new page except on the editing screen, click the link at the top that says "If you want to create a member page click here." All you will need to do is edit the infobox with your details. Fan Works Fan works should have the type appended to the page name, like Robin the Frog (poem). For an example on formatting, see Muppet Central Wiki:Fanfic Formatting Example. Categories The following are categories that you should use to categorize your pages. Any category not listed here means you do not need to use it. *Category:Members: Member pages (Your page will be put here automatically if you include something in the rank field of the infobox on the member page) *Category:Fan Art: For fan art galleries *Category:FanFics: For individual fanfics *Category:FanFic Lists : For lists of member's fanfics *Category:Puppetry: For pages showcasing your puppets and puppetry *Category:Collections: For galleries showcasing your muppet merchandise For pages about forum threads (we discourage making such pages without permission) *Category:Games: For pages about specific games in the MC forums *Category:Threads: For pages about specific threads in the MC forums that are NOT games *Category:Events: Pages for events conducted through the MC Forums. To add a page to a category, either edit the page and add it to the box on the right called "Categories" or scroll to the bottom of a page and click "Add Category." Remember to press the "Enter" key on your keyboard to confirm the add and press Publish or Save respectively. Just type the name, not "Category:name." For example, to put a page in the members category, just type "Members." You can add a page to multiple categories. Still need help? Ask for help on the talk page, in the MC thread, or ask a fellow user. See also *Page Creation Guidelines Category:Help